warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kobisjeruk
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrant Missions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refiner (Talk) 13:43, March 19, 2011 Thank You I know the automated message on first edit rarely says enough, so I want to personally thank you for helping out with the Wiki. :) It is an inspiration to me as well to have others wanting to assist in providing content here. If you see anything on the To-Do List that you would like to help with, feel free to assist. You can always drop a new topic on To-Do List Talk Page to let us know which article(s) you are working on. Thanks again, Refiner 04:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for updating Duck Hunt. Looks 10x better. I've been a bit sidetracked lol. I'll get back in the swing soon. (Got Speedy Blightlands on one account. Can't seem to get the right enemy units on my second one.) Basically I have these left: honored achieves, Anihilator achieves, one-hit-kill, and I have to get lucky on resiliant. Shadowmaru 22:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) "Please dont add decks into the Category:Skills or its subcategories. I made it specifically to refer to cards with the appropriate skills to make it easier for wiki users when the wanted to search for cards with that particular skill (since the in-game filter does not have that function). Kobisjeruk 06:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC)" You've mentioned this once before. I don't believe I am doing it on purpose... If I miss typeStrike It automatically tags it. (if I forget the : it tags instead of links.). I edit it out when I notice it... Another example would be I do alot of copy paste of source code, and tweak edits. If I made a typo in one page, it may carry over into the next. I apologize and It's not done on purpose. Just removed the category and it's all good. I'll be bit more careful in the future. Shadowmaru 15:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) TyrantCard standardisation Please check my Forum:TyrantCard standardisation proposal and leave comments. Thanks.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Image standardisation I think a majority of the current images actually use lowercase, so converting everything to uppercase might not be a good idea. I'll check, but I can't see a good reason to switch to uppercase if it's not already the majority.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *I will post to the forum, just thought I'd tell you as you seemed to be in the middle of uploading a bunch.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) By the way, please check out the proposal, I saw that you're still uploading image files in *.png format not using the standard naming convention for Tyrant cards. Please take some time to read Forum:Image_Standardization_Proposal for further info. Thank you. Kobisjeruk 05:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *The images I uploaded today are all in *.jpg format (lowercase, because the uploader forces it, which will make standardizing future cards easier). I've also gone back and uploaded *.jpg versions of the Siege on Kor cards I added previously, named based on the standard naming convention (or at least closer to it than last time). You can delete the *.png versions of all the new Siege on Kor cards except "GatlingTower_Raid.png". CyberSe7en 06:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to distinguish reward cards from similar mission-specific (or in this case, raid-specific cards) - more specifically, what "mission" suffixes to use for the raid versions of the raid rewards that the enemy commanders use. CyberSe7en 06:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Great Job on raid section: I've noticed you guys have done an awesome job with the raid section in deck building. (Though you guys stopped at my half-@$$ed oluth notes. lol) I have no idea where to find the bosses health so I will concede the Raid section to you, Ryo or Refiner... I like what you've guys done so far.Shadowmaru 02:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Honestly it's just manual addition of all the damage done by raiding party members. And as always, you're the inspiration, I followed through after seeing your input on raid. There are still plenty to do and I am looking forward to your deck suggestions. Kobisjeruk 02:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I just fleshed out the Siege on Kor raid deck, although I've fought against a total of 18 unique cards in that deck, while the deck box only holds 15. Is there a way to increase the size of that template to fit up to 20 cards? CyberSe7en 03:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC)CyberSe7en Formal Wiki Adoption begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations. Refiner 18:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for applying the deck template for my page. I added you on FB. Nice to know you :) I like that format. Ya, my editing knowledge is still limited. I just havn't updated those side missions in forever and it bugged me. I like the additions.Shadowmaru 09:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Hiatus Real life has been busy. I haven't really played the game in a month and I am not up to date on the wiki edits or the new format (doesnt look hard to get use to, just don't have the time.) I've enjoyed every minute of my wiki time and I think there is a great community here. I'm just chiming in to say I have no idea if I will be able to edit anymore and to let you know that I won't be able to help lead the wiki in the months to come. It's been a pleasure collaborating with you and I am glad you are still going full speed. I still like the game and am glad that this wiki is so succesful. I'm sorry I won't be active for sometime. I wish everyone the best of luck. Shadowmaru 18:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not badgehunting. I'm putting my knowledge on the site, then editing it myself. Purity Expansion New expansion to be released next week. If the update comes on Tuesday I will be at college, so I will be late to the party. If it happens on Monday or Wednesday I will be here for the frenzy. I've made a page for the expansion to organize our top editors so we don't cannibalize each other. I haven't been around lately so I don't know the new editors strengths. What responsibilities would you like to have for the new expansion or do you feel it should be a free-for-all? Feel free to check my blog to read what the Devs posted.Shadowmaru 15:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Page: Standards FYI, I took the initiative and started Standards. Slivicon 19:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Complaint about another wikia member... Just trying to find someone that I can lodge a complaint to about another wikia member. Ryo Sangnoir or "mangafacao" deleted my Tyrant decks and then resubmitted them as his own. He then posted on his talk page that I am a "vandal." If he had a problem with what I submitted he should have fixed it himself or contacted me with suggestions on how I could work to fix whatever minor problems were displayed. The fact that he resubmitted it as his own and then denigrated me when I complained shows that the user intentionally stole my content to claim as his own. 20:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Redphang Kobisjeruk is on a hiatus and currently isn't available to help. Ryo Sangnoir is one of our top contributers and an admin of this wiki. I highly doubt he "stole" credit of a deck idea or picture. When an admin edits or catagorizes a photo on the technical side, anytime that photo is used it says "uploaded by xxx." If you could create a username it would be easier to communicate. It's hard for us to establish credit to an anonomyous user. If you want your name on something you can also put down your name under "author" or "creator" of the deck in the template. If you could leave the names of the pages/decks that were editted we can check out the history and clear up any misunderstandings. Shadowmaru 20:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My user name is Redphang. When I made the original posts I received the following message if it helps: Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:SoK.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refiner (Talk) 14:50, October 10, 2011 I left my complaint with this user because he was the first one that appeared when the complaint section said to "contact my local administrator." As Mr Ryo Sangnoir seemed to confuse me with multiple persons complaining about his deletions and resubmissions of their accounts, I would request that someone check if his much vaunted four thousand posts are thefts and resubmissions of other users intellectual properties. I daresay I could easily make 4k posts myself if I simply cut and pasted other peoples work.